


[ 萨卡斯基×我 ] 背道而驰

by Violet_1998



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_1998/pseuds/Violet_1998
Summary: 和女海贼见最后一面
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/You
Kudos: 6





	[ 萨卡斯基×我 ] 背道而驰

<短车>

调整呼吸，瞄准许久，扣动扳机。

静音的手枪，将精巧的海楼石弹射向他的胸膛。

果然，他轻松闪避，但看到卡进墙里的那枚子弹，立刻变了脸色。那子弹为我所在的海贼团所特制，算是我的邀请。四下环顾，便朝我的方向看来。

我也不躲闪，大大方方地站到窗边。

凌厉的目光，很快就对上我的视线。

外面炮火轰鸣，我的心跳声却比这更响。

很快，他推门而入，日思夜想的高大身躯，此刻就站在面前。

“你果然当了海贼。”他眉头拧成一团，声音一如从前的沙哑。

“没错，总是和你背道而驰。”

他叹气，我却将食指放在他的唇上。

“精神是，但肉体不是。”

我笑笑，然后踮起脚尖，在他紧闭的唇上轻轻一啄。

果然，他选择积极回应。

炽热的吻重重覆在唇上，唇瓣的摩挲与舌尖的纠缠，撩拨得人心痒。他粗糙的大手毫无章法地在我肌肤上游走，明明抚摸得极其笨拙，却足以点燃每一处神经末梢。身体随着他的节奏起伏，触及敏感部位他会稍作停留，我便忍不住喘息出声。

让人面红耳赤的呻吟被他捕捉到，低低地问一句“这里吗？”，就再次折返回柔软脆弱的部位，用稍显大力的手法将其挑逗。

“哈……”

我从未有过这样的冲动和恍惚，汗珠从额角滑落，身体也不住地颤抖。我分明感受到属于他的温暖硬挺的东西抵在我的腿根，并且感觉越来越明显。

“……女魔头竟然在害怕吗？”他拨开我脸上凌乱的发丝，灼灼的目光向我直视，我从他墨色的瞳孔里看见了狼狈不堪的自己。

我点头。

“其实……我也是。所以，不如把一切交给彼此。”

“嗯。”

于是大手握住我的脚腕，将我的双腿分开。

我就这么毫无保留地暴露在他面前，双腿忍不住勾住他紧实的腰身，视线却根本不敢下移，只看着他发亮的双眼、滚动的喉结，和左肩的蔷薇与樱。

他的喘息低沉粗重，伴随着我如雷的心跳，交织成紧张又期待的燥热空气。他一点一点地，将温暖巨大的分身挺进濡湿的甬道。

“还差…一点点了……”

“呜…已经……”

最柔软隐秘的地方被他冲撞，身体紧紧将他吸附包裹，伴随着撕心裂肺的抽痛。

眼前起伏的文身渐渐被模糊，残留的意识里，是我含混不清地喊着他的名字。

泪水从眼角溢出，我只得随着他的节奏抽动，连完整的音节都发不出来，喉咙里流出本能的音符。

他一边抚去我的泪珠，无措地说着“抱歉”，一边继续耕耘。

因为懵懂，就反复尝试。

因为生涩，就一再安抚。

因为深爱，才抛却所有，只剩下缱绻与交融。

先前那些纠缠不清的情愫在此刻的热情里突然化开，逐渐明了。

我很爱他。

再也不想和他分开，哪怕抛却立场和执念。

可是当一股暖流在体内喷涌，肉体和精神都已涣散的时刻，我竟突然清醒。

我大可以抛却一切去追逐他，为他背叛同伴和信仰。

而他不能。

他的欲火还未熄灭，滚烫湿润的舌尖在我的锁骨处流连，大有向下的趋势。

我却悄悄偏过头去，看见了一旁衣架上挂着的白色披风。上面大大的正义二字刺得眼睛生疼。  
情不自已，痛哭失声。

他连连问怎么了，是不是弄疼你了。

我摇着头，一把勾住他健壮的肩颈，狠狠咬住他的耳垂。

趁我恍惚，他翻身躺下，然后托住我的臀抱坐到他的下腹。

“上来。”

感受到温热的东西抵住后臀，才明白他所说的意思。我几乎是浑身发抖地，双手撑在他的胸膛，然后起身，一点一点将视线移到他毫无保留的身体。

最柔软的地方主动将他的滚烫笔直的分身卷入，两人的身体，便再一次地，开始书写甜蜜的噩梦。

他的尺寸几乎要将我贯穿，我又一次地在他的节奏里成为欲望的俘虏。

我倒在他胸前，用指尖描摹蔷薇的纹样。他的胸口在起伏，可以感受到有力的心跳。

“我很爱你，萨卡斯基。”

他听了一愣，然后稍稍将我推开，剑眉微蹙地审视我的眼睛。而后，目光又滑到红痕遍布的躯体，像欣赏战利品一般地审视他来过的痕迹。

良久，他道：“我也是。”

说得宛如轻叹。不知是无奈，还是释然。

可悲的是我竟然觉得这就足够了。

窗外的硝烟还未散去，屋里的暧昧也未终结。

我不后悔和他相遇，即使有一天要葬身在他赤红的岩浆里。

他穿戴整齐，披上披风，背对着我。入眼的是我最厌恶的正义二字。

“等一下我会用流星火山终结这场战斗，你这里会被攻击到。想活命的话离开这个房子，去西边的海岸，那里没有海军。”

“嗯。”

“你……”他停顿片刻，沙哑的声音更低了一些，“要保重啊。”

没有回头，却走得步履沉重。我也没再看他，只觉得脑袋一片空白。

背道而驰的我们，最后一次交集竟然如此汹涌喧嚣。

我把去西海岸逃命的消息告诉同伴，刚放下电话虫不久，他们的电话虫就回复我，西海岸海军伏兵数千，我们的海贼团几乎全军覆没。

同伴的呼救声和海军的枪炮声从电话虫里传来，渐渐地，同伴的声音一声一声消失了。

不愧是海军中将，彻底正义的你啊。

从天而降的岩浆砸毁四周的建筑，砸死了逃窜的海贼与平民。汹涌的热浪裹挟着硝烟的气味，滚滚袭来。

我留在原地，瘫倒在床上，闭上了眼睛。

Fin.


End file.
